Oleander Bloom
The top assassin of the Black Hand, and possibly the most powerful Homunculus from Waea. Oleander serves her nation with an inhuman resolve, willing to go to the ends of the universe to fulfill a mission. Skills and Abilities Being the most elite assassin in the Black Hand, Oleander's masters have fully unlocked her Abyss Portal, allowing her to use her powers to their fullest extent. Night Sight Even better than a cat or owl, Oleander can see in darkness like it was an overcast day. This, however, is taxing to use constantly and must be used sparingly. When in use, a coat of black liquid drips over her eyes, giving her a very unsettling and unnatural appearance which can cause others to be suspicious or frightened of her. Shadow Play With the use of her very core, which acts as a portal to the Abyss, Oleander is able to easily manipulate and reshape existing shadows, changing their shape, darkness and even moving independently from the object casting them. Not useful for battle, but very useful for intimidation purposes... As well as some lesser-known purposes, such as coating an entire square mile in gloom, or even solidifying shadow itself. Perambulam in Tenebris The Homunculus is able to spend a large amount of their energy to literally 'jump' into a shadow, and use it as a portal to any other shadow that they know the location of. For example, one can use their own shadow to teleport to the one behind an enemy, or even teleport to the shadow of the Eiffel Tower, due to its well-known shape and location. Inner Darkness Oleander is capable of 'eating' someone's shadow for instant healing effects. This tends to have a placating effect on those she uses it on, as if she's taking away the darkness of the soul as well as the shadow. Chernabog A Homunculus's very heart is a portal to the Abyss. With some effort, and perhaps a small ritual, she can 'widen' the portal to such an extent that it coats her entire body, turning her very being into a dark portal to call all sorts of incomprehensible things through. However, this is a very difficult ability to use, for the abyss is a harsh and cold realm, causing it to severely damage her body if she was to use it. Eyes of Ahriman With use of great effort, Oleander is able to not only attack someone physically, but she is also able to mentally attack her target by forcing her way into their subconscience and look into their darkest, most dreadful sin or guilt. By bringing this memory to the surface with sheer force, she can even drive weaker mortals to suicide. This ability takes its toll on her mind as well, however, and with each use, she loses some of her memories in the head of the target, forgetting them, and allowing the mortal to potentially know a secret of her own. This is why all she uses Eyes of Ahriman on rarely, if ever, survive another few seconds. Sundowner With a single, incomprehensible vowel, the High-Ranking Assassin causes lights to overload and expload, fire to go out, and even blot out the sun for a limited time, enhancing all of their other abilities twofold. Personality Despite her youth, Oleander has experienced more than most Homunculi will even know of, due to her very privileged upbringing. This leads her to also be much different than most of them, holding knowledge of things like fancy food, parties, and other such things due to her being employed as a bodyguard to such events. This also leads her to be rather social for a Homunculus, and while she finds it difficult to display emotion, she still is capable of laughing, smiling, and other emotions. In battle, however, she is revealed to be anything but a gentle, social butterfly like she usually appears to be. In fact, she can go from that, to near monstrous when in battle. Always calm and never showing any sign of weakness, Oleander is a merciless fighter, brutalizing her opponents, even after their defeat. WIP History (A guide to your character's history within the BLN universe. If you wish to create a spoiler-free environment that hints are future reveals, you may do so. If the character has a long history, consider cutting it down into digestable chunks using headers to highlight different arc development or periods of their life.) Relationship Guide *(Character) - Friend *(Character) - Lover *(Character) - Enemy Feel free to add more complex types of relationship or go into detail about specific relationships if it pleases you.